


Hunter x Hunter Drabbles

by Uzublu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, bruh, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzublu/pseuds/Uzublu
Summary: Just a few Hunter x Hunter drabbles. I don’t own the Hunter x Hunter anime but I do like writing so here. This is my first like archive of our own fanfic post I guess. Leave suggestions and stuff in the comments throughout the chapters and let me know what you think ❤️
Relationships: Hisokaxillumi - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Hunter x Hunter Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Again comment what you think and any ideas ❤️

𝐖𝐚𝐥𝐭𝐳 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐨𝐮𝐭  
𝐋𝐞𝐭'𝐬 𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐮𝐜𝐤  
𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐝𝐠𝐞  
𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐯𝐞

Song inspo ~Wistful waltz by Teddy Hyde.

Rhythmic beats accompanied by inaudible tongue technology reverberated throughout the compact space. Intoxicated bodies seemed to be glued together ,a lecherous thirst becoming the only thing upon their minds. Hands found their ways to private places ,moans masked by melodies. Frantically,abyssal orbs surveyed each drunken fool in search for the jester among them. Fluorescent strobe lights and tasteless spirits tainted their logic. Pathetic. Exhaling ,Illumi begun to see how the jester would be a picture perfect character in such a place. How his mahogany locks kissed with periwinkle would stand out from a mile away yet at the same time blend in perfectly. His physique was like that of a man from a Greek painting ,how his amber orbs would crease into crescents before his bewitching grin would take another innocent life. Murder on the dance floor. Truly a crime Illumi would like to one day commit. Perhaps today would be that day if h e ever turned up. Dwindling ,his hope began to fade at the chance of taking the clowns life that night. That was until the bodies seemed to become much more frenzied in their movements. 

Floundering helplessly onto one another like a puppet who’s strings had just been cut ,the horde began to desperately clamber towards the neon green sanctuary. Their only exit. The only way out. Guts begun to unwind and try to crawl their way from his body,his eyes dilating . Clutching onto his garments ,his knuckles shifting to white a subtle pitter pattering of droplets seemed to slither its way into his ear canal. Had he arrived ? Was it someone else ? A fellow qualifier perhaps ,here to take his prize or worse his life. Shifting uncomfortably ,his back hit the rim of the bar ,the stone slicing his spine. Uttering curses ,his sense of reality begun fading disregarding the mission at hand. 

Moist. Moist droplets wormed their way towards his tail bone sending Illumi into a minor convulsion resulting in the glass shattering. Trepidation. Swivelling around to face the liquor his mouth narrowed upon viewing the source of the warm liquid now staining his anatomy. His handiwork. A masterpiece is what he would label it. Littered with playing cards. Sloshing through the meaty remains of an overly assertive sex crazed college student,he soon exhumed the card raising it in triumph,his grin matching that of the joker upon the item. Glimmering, amorous orbs appeared illuminated beneath phosphorescent club lights. Exhaling softly ,surrounded by those he had deemed worthy ,the rakish clown proceeded to lace his tongue around the tip of the card. Lifting streaks of blood ,sneering at his accomplishment ,it wasn’t long before his heels clicked against the floor making their way towards our raven beauty. 

“Apologies for my late arrival I got-“ swiping a queen of hearts from the bartenders abdominal,the red head settled upon the bar.  
“Distracted I guess~”  
Visibly swallowing a lump ,Illumi merely sent a vacant stare towards his newfound companion before pressing his hands beneath his chin.  
“Your always late.” He spat in a blunt manner eyeing the man before him. Those well worked crevices of his body he wanted to explore. Each and every mark he had the urge to trace his hands over. Plump perfect lips he wished to taste. Oh how illumi longed to get a bite of this bubblegum flavoured treat. Yet such desires were forbidden right? Sensuous his words bewitched Illumi encapsulating his thoughts as the man spoke of the assassins upcoming end. 

Sensually tapping his pointed digits upon the lip of his collarbone ,vibrations flowed through his being ,his legs shifting in place. Curling a finger behind the shell of Illumis ear,he pressed his tongue to the ridge of his mouth ,butterflies swirling in the pits of his stomach. The magician had him under his spell. Similar to the way a schoolgirl could easily be tricked by a moderately attractive boy. Yet he wasn’t a boy. Hisoka was a man and an attractive one if that. Such a matter made it much easier to play along. Snaking a hand around his petit waist ,the magician managed to hoist the other up ever so slightly ,pressing hand onto his round rear. Gasping at such a sudden action ,Illumi was set on complaining yet his lips soon shut when a thumb was slid across his lower one,the peaked nail nipping at the skin. Releasing Illumi for a mere moment ,Hisoka slipped from his perch upon the bar before feverishly grasping the other mans waist ,rubbing his thumbs into his pelvis. 

Grasping upon Hisoka’s neck ,a nonchalant stare burning through his opponents charismatic expression ,Illumi had a mission to fulfil . A quota. In the zoldyck household there was no room for failure.  
“You wouldn’t kill me darling ...would you~?”


End file.
